


Right

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl reforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

Pearl leaned on the couch, arms streatched above her head as she twisted and relaxed. It was an accident- her being broken and again reformed- this time her colouring muted more white where blue and yellow once proudly took up space. 

She shifted, feeling more weight in places she wasn't use to feeling it. Top heavy, shoulders feeling bigger than she was use to and stiffier but that was normal. She reached into her gem and pulled out a small mirror. Her face sharper than before and more oval than round. Her nose, her once defining feature, had shrunk and took up less than 1/5 of her face. She was right about the shoulders.

She was all angles still. Chest still flat, waist still tappered, hips barely pronounced but one small lump sat in her lap. The first new addition to her body since she could remember. 

Human antaomy called it a penis. She wondered why she felt comfortable with it.


End file.
